Last Day
by Archnemeses
Summary: Angel said is was going to be their last day, so what does William the Bloody do? Express his feelings of undying love, to a few people... COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Angel unless now it consists of half a bottle of Propel and this keyboard, because that's all I got. The song lyrics Distant Shore belong to Dierks Bentley.

**Summary:** Angel said it might be their last day, so Spike did what he did best express his feelings or undying love to a few people. Set during Season 5 last episode.

**Pairings**: recalled Spuffy/ Spangel (sorry no smut)

_Spike**/Angel **_

**Last Day **

Spike found a bar with an open mike but was suddenly regretting coming at all. Every time anyone ever heard his poetry they laughed and taunted. That really wasn't what he wanted his last memory to be about. But he felt it had to be said. So he took a shot of extra courage and grabbed his guitar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angel spent another hour with Connor than he had to get going. As he watched Connor walk away he saw all the years he would miss, but at the moment he hugged him it really didn't matter. That was a memory he could carry with him forever. It was already dusk and the sun was sinking behind the horizon. He had a whole night left. He decided to find the person feeling the same hurt. He knew just where to find him. He knew he frequented this bar and knowing Spike he would be here tonight. He stood in the back so Spike couldn't see him.

_He really thinks I can't see him. He isn't as sneaky as he used to be. But of course I'm not using my eyes. It's his smell. I can smell mister broody pants a mile away. Why is he here though? Why isn't he with Wesley or Gunn or that kid of his? Why is he here? (Jostled) What? Oh… It's my turn. _

(Grabs guitar and heads to stage)

_Everyday I swim an ocean, fightin your memory like endless waves  
I surrender to the truth, I'll always love you, but I know someday  
I'm gonna reach the banks of a distant shore, where I won't miss you anymore  
_

**_Singing of course that's what he would do. I did always like his poetry, never told him though. He's singing about Buffy. Of course, her._**

_  
Once in a while I ride the river, of whiskey wishes from an old shot glass  
But the way it used to be follows me downstream, so I keep knock' in em back  
Till I reach the banks of a distant shore, where I won't miss you anymore _

(I still don't get why he's here, probably just to laugh like everyone else. Wait…he isn't he's just sitting staring. That stare. He thinks this is about Buffy doesn't he, that man think the whole world revolves around her. Well part of it. Not the important part, hopefully he will stick around to hear that.)

_Someday I'm gonna get there, It might take my last prayer  
_

_One of these days I'm gonna cross that ocean, some sweet Angel will set me free  
And they'll tell my stories, sing a song about Glory, and read Psalm 23  
When I reach the banks of that distant shore, where I won't miss you anymore _

Gonna rest my soul in the hands of the lord, where I won't miss you anymore.

TBC

A/N: Please Review! We want Angels reaction right!


	2. The man in love with you

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Summary: Spike begins his last song.

A/N: Thanx to Kelly the Vampire Witch, ShindoaBear, Imzadi, and Night Essence for reviewing. I couldn't let Spike only sing one song! Oh and I have been listening to George Strait. So see how many references you can count.

Pairing: _Spike_/**_Angel_**

**Chapter 2: The Man in Love with You**

Spike finished his last note and closed his eyes waiting for the worst. He thought beer bottles, booing but what he didn't expect was the applause. Yep, loud applause. The crowds were roaring, some even blubbering.

_What? Cool. "Thanks, thank you very much."_ Spike took a small bow.

Angel even gave a little clap. Spike searched for him until he made eye contact.

**_I forgot how Spike could always love, he never had a soul but could always feel. Poor Spike he gives his heart away to people that can break it. I believed he really loved Buffy, not that she reciprocated it._**

Angel turned and headed to the door.

"_Well since some refuse to ever live in the moment without brooding. I need to sing one more song. This one's for my Angel." _

Angel does a quick 180, and they lock gazes. Spike gives his usual smirk.

(Spike begins strumming)

_I'm not the hero  
Who will always save the day  
Don't always wear the white hat  
Don't always know the way  
I may not even be the dream  
You wanted to come true  
But I'll always be the man in love with you _

**_What, but how? After everything I've done to him. The pain, the hurt, even abandonment. How? Why? All me and Spike ever do is fight, we can't even be in the same room. But he'll always be that poet… William. With his façade melted away. _**

_(God, his face you'd think I would have asked him the meaning of life. I can just imagine what he's thinking. "Why? How? What does this do to our relationship? Where can I buy more hair gel?" He really loves to over think everything. It's really simpler we've stood side by side for over 100 years, soul doesn't change it. All we've ever had is each other, not necessarily a healthy relationship. Love doesn't always mean passion or lust, but trust, responsibility, history. But he'll never admit it, no now he's Angel. Mr. I help the helpless.) _

_I'm not the key  
That opens every door  
Don't have the power  
To give you all you want and more  
But when you're needing something special  
You can hold onto  
I'll always be the man in love with you_

_I could never work miracles  
That maybe others who can do what I can't do  
But no one else can be  
As good as me  
In loving you_

Angel just stood there frozen in the moment. He knew he couldn't over think this. Not on his last day.

_So when the world won't turn  
The way you wish it would  
And the dreams you have don't come alive  
As often as they should  
Remember that there's someone there who's heart is always true  
I'll always be the man in love with you_

_Remember that there's someone there who's heart is always true  
Someone there to help you make it through  
I'll always be the man in love with you_

Spike got off his stool to the roar of the crowd. "Thanks for your help guys!" Spike jumped off the stool and walked over to a tall, dark and dangerous man. And suddenly the realization of his statements struck him. "Um…hay Angel." A nervous Spike looked down. Angel just smiled a genuine smile. He thought of how he'd like to have that one back. "Hey Will." This name took Spike a little by surprise. "Angel maybe we should get a drink, or talk, or something." Angel stepped back "No, Will its Ok." "Oh, yah right. You should get some sleep big day tomorrow." Angel went to the table behind him and took off his jacket. "I want to dance, with you." Spike just stared at him. "Are you kidding? You are seriously wacked, been drinkin' have we." "No, I want to hold you in my arms once more." "But… people are going to see?" "That's what they intended dancing for." Spike thought back to when Angelus would waltz with him, or they would go to a ball, or take the girls to the theatre. Angelus never cared what anyone said about him. Spike missed that about Angel. Spike was shaken out of his memory by Angel's voice. "You coming Will." Spike just followed him out on to the dance floor.

Angel and Spike seemed to move in slow motion. When Angel looked into Spike's eyes he saw what had always been there, his soul. The life he took away from him and the future he could never give him. Angel knew he needed to take advantage of this night. The two of them were carried away and danced for hours. Angel was about to speak when a shot of pain ran through his body.

And he saw it, the end.

"Angel you ok?" "Yes my William, but its time to go to work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**We have come to the end. Thank you so much for reviewing my fic. Please leave more! I know you probably wanted something else, but I'm not that creative. So just cuteness! **


End file.
